Who do I want to be?
by magical origami
Summary: Lilith is a very interesting girl; I would love to get to know her better. Dick Grayson The journey starts with a new name, a new life and a new beginning...but will their be a new ending? A sexual story about a troubled girl that likes to play. There is no true OC pairing until later in the story. OC x ? There will be more OCs on the way.
1. New Name, New Life

**Hello! This is my new little story on Young Justice. I love Young Justice! Well, here I go!**

**OC'S POV**

"Lilith Luthor, get down here right now!" My father yelled from downstairs.

Tomorrow will be my first day of Gothem Academy. You might be wondering why I would go to school in Gothem and not my home city, Metropolis. My "wonderful" mother has resurfaced and demands me to go live with her. I can't say anything about her. I haven't even met her yet. Since my father cares so little about me and cares so much about his "public face" it was a no brainer. Kill two birds with one stone, you could say. He not only gets rid of his "troubled" daughter but he also gets to spend more time doing what he loves, being in public. It is hard to do that when you have a 16 year old girl who tries to sneak out of the house and cause trouble.

Father hasn't seen my mother since the night I was made. That's right, my mother was just a one night stand! I don't know the whole story, I don't want to, but I know that I was left on Father's doorstep. I had a DNA test that proved I was his. I knew that if I wasn't really his, he would just drop me at some orphanage. I bet he still wished he could.

He hates it. I cause him so much "trouble". I'm not even that troublesome. I know a lot more people that are worst, just look on the reality TV shows!

"Lilith, if you don't come down here right now I'll –"

"You will what?" I said from atop the stair case. He was down below. I mirror his imagine mockingly. My feet were set slightly part and my hands were on my hips with a smirk on face, just like my father, minus the smirk though. His face has his usual frown. Poor guy.

"Lilith, the car is here." He said, massaging his temples dramatically.

I walked downstairs, my last duffle bag draped over my shoulder. I opened the door. Out front was the usual limo, bullet proof glass, etc. etc.

Walking out to the limo I looked back at good old home. My father was positioned perfectly at the second floor middle window, looking down on me.

I stuck out my tongue and flipped him off.

I threw my duffle bag in and took out my Ipad and started to play Temple Run. Hopefully this will keep me occupied for a little bit.

**Dick Grayson's POV**

"Nightwing, I need to speak to you." Batman motioned to me to follow him. I just finished up training with Aqualad and Superboy.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, running to catch up with him.

"Lilith Luthor is going to Gothem Academy. I need you to keep an eye on her." Batman said

"Luthor? Like Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, his daughter." Batman nodded. "Here is a file on her."

He handed me a vanilla envelope, when he let go of it in my hand I felt the thickness. This is going to take a while to read over.

I opened it up and was surprise by her photo. She looked very much like her father. She had the same pale skin and strong cheek bones. Her hair in the picture was navy but it said on her profile her natural hair color is brunette. She had shining green eyes that stared back at me. She is 16, three years younger than me.

I sat down at the table and the others surround me.

"She's hot." Wally said, taking her picture from me. Artemis looked displeased and took the picture from Wally.

"She isn't that good looking." She judged.

M'gann drifted to Artemis side. "She isn't ugly either."

"Whatever."

"Why do you have this?" Superboy asked.

"A mission from Batman." I responded. "I have to watch her, which will be hard…"

Lilith's files were full of police forms. She has been caught underage smoking and drinking. She is known for running away for a long period of time. She also has been charged with carrying a weapon, a simple Swiss army knife, nothing heavy. She also vandalized her father's corporation.

I flipped over the page; she has been going to a Therapist for some time now. Her profile says she acts out to gain attention that isn't given to her at home. She has a small case of depression and has had an eating disorder.

She is enrolling into Gothem Academy this week and will be there tomorrow on Monday. Her mother's info wasn't given to me.

Lilith seemed to be very smart since she had many of the classes I once had.

"She looks like a troubled soul." Aqualad said, looking over my shoulder.

"Well, anyone related to Luthor probably is." Wally shrugged.

I saw mug pictures but her eyes always look the same, like bullets piercing through you.

**Lilith's POV**

"Lilith?" I just got out; I took a nice nap in the limo after playing Temple Run for like hundredth time.

Looking up I saw a women that looked like what I always pictured my mother looking like. She was wearing a simple pair of worn out jeans with a white T-shirt. She had long wavy brunette hair that cascaded down her waist; it was free at the moment. Her face was soft, with big eyes, the same color green as me and a small pouted mouth.

"Lilith, is that you?" She asked, walking toward me.

"Yes, It –"

She cut me off with a hug.

"My dear child. How I miss you so." She pulled me away studying my features.

"Please, come, come inside." She gestured to me and lead me her home. I looked, it wasn't as grand as the Mansion but it had a nice homey feeling. Everything was crazy mismatched. There were a lot of exotic decorations and plants hang from the ceiling.

I continued to look around; turning to her I see she was smiling, still looking at me.

"What?"

"I just never imagine you coming home to me." She gestured for me to come with her upstairs. "This will be your room. I hope you like it. If not we can work something out.

I looked at it, it was so warm. I had two tall windows that were opened to let the fresh air in. There were flower boxes hanging from them. I saw sweet pansies flutter in the breathe. The twin bed had an antique wood frame that was long and tall. It was a short bed but it was perfect for me since I was a short person.

I could tell it must be old; the carvings were oriental dragons flying and curving around the bed. Their eyes green jewels that mirror my eyes. The quilt was pure white with green clovers stitched all around it.

I turned to see a simple desk made out of oak and a closet to the side. There was an empty bookcase against the other wall. A ceiling fan is the main light source other than the light from the windows.

It was a small room but it made me feel safe and warm. Not like at home.

"it's so cozy." I replied.

"Do you not like it?" She asked, worried.

"No, no that's not what I meant. It is just so different from my father's house." I explained. "I really like it."

"I'm so glad." She signed. "I would hate for us to get off on the wrong side."

"What is your name?" I asked, I never knew her name, father would never tell me.

"Lex never told you? That is so like him." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "I'm Siobhan O'Malley."

"O'Malley?" I said, "I've heard that name before."

"The O'Malley fortune?" She rolled her eyes. "What did your father tell you? That I was some random girl in bed?"

I nodded.

"Well, he lied. It wouldn't be the first time." She motioned for us to go downstairs and led me into the kitchen. Light poured into the room from three directions, She went over to sit down, gesturing me to come and sit in front of her.

"Let's see. What do you want to know?" She asked

"Everything." I answered.

"Where to start." She murmured. "Ah! Yes, let's start with Lex. Hmmm…Lex, I went to college with him, he was in my business class and we sat next to each other every day. He was everything I could have ever wanted. Lex was charming, romantic, caring, and I thought trustworthy. I started to date him after a month of knowing him. At the time he wasn't Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp. He was Lex Luthor, hardworking, brilliant, money driven undergrad."

She paused to get a mug and started to prep for tea.

"Would you like any?"

"No. Can you get on with the story?" I asked, I hate this frivolous talk.

"You are so like him."

"I am not." I said, disgusted.

"Hmmm…"she sat back down with tea in her hands. "we had been dating for some times now. I think a year, yes it was our year anniversary. We were celebrating at an Irish Pub and we both got very drunk. We had you because of it. A few months later when I was sure I was pregnant, I told Lex. He first laughed off but when I saw I was serious he broke up with me and ignored me throughout the rest of our college years together. I had you and for a while I kept you.

"Two years, I was left at his doorstep when I was two years old."

"Yes. I was going back to Ireland and I couldn't keep a child, at this time Lex had become who he is today. I know if I tried to talk to him, he would refuse to acknowledge me, so I left you on his doorstep. It was the worst thing I ever had done. I came back five years ago and tried everything to regain my child."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Lex never told you, did he." She shook her head. "I tried and finally I was able to get you back. I never thought I would but I guess, something must have happened."

"I was too much trouble. Haven't you seen my portfolio?" shrugging and leaning in the chair.

"Yes, but I don't care, I know deep down you are a wonderful child." She gave a warm smile.

She got up. "I have the perfect thing!" clapping her hands together.

"Let's go out and see the city. I have a dear friend, he has son that went Gothem Academy. His son's name is Dick, he is only 19. I think you have heard of him, his name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne. I don't know if we can go see him today…I wasn't invited but Bruce wouldn't mind…"

"I don't need my long lost mother matching me up with some boy." I rolled my eyes, I have no trouble getting any guy I want.

"He went to Gothem Academy, I just thought you would want to know someone. You could ask him questions about the school." She looked down.

"Fine. Whatever, let's go."

"Thank you!" she said, happily, her smiled returned. She ran to phone and from memory dialed, I'm guessing his number.

I waited, looking around again at everything once again, drinking in the details.

"Bruce, thank you! We will be there for dinner, I can't possibly thank you enough." She laughed over something he said.

"Yes, I guess in an hour is fine with me, I'll tell her now. Thank you. Bye." She hangs up the phone, her eyes twinkling.

"Lilith! We are going in an hour, please make yourself ready." She called from the other room.

"Why did you name me Lilith?" I asked, Lilith was Adam's first wife but rejected him for Satan, I read it in the bible and researched her.

" I did not pick that awful name." She shook her head. "your father changed your name on me. You were Nuala O'Malley but your father changed it."

"O."

"Yes. Let's go get ready for the boys!" She giggled, walking up the stairs. I followed. I walked up to my new room and saw all my baggage was already laid out. I must not have noticed him going up and down the stairs.

I looked through my stuff. Nothing was fancy enough to go to dinner with the Wayne Enterprises. The rival company of my Father. I couldn't help but smile, Father will be so annoyed that his daughter is going to dinner with Wayne. I laughed and started to unpack finding something simple.

It was my usual everyday outfit. A pair of dark skinny jeans with a loose black knit seater that is off the shoulder. I put my usual spike studs in and my grey converse.

"I'm ready." I called from downstairs. Mother was still prepping for Wayne.

'I'm here. Let's go!" She giggled again. She was wearing a long patched maxi skirt with the same white top. We walked in silent to her car, a Toyota hybrid.

"O, you will love Dick. He is so charming and I know just know you will hit it off with him." She smiled at me, driving.

"Mother, I don't need a guy." I told her, looking out the window. Gothem was rather dirty compared to Metropolis.

"I know but he is just so handsome and I feel like you will like him right off the bat." She giggled, looking in the mirror. She turned away from the main roads and head out of the city.

I saw Wayne Manor in the distance.

The gates opened for us and there was a butler waiting at the door. I wonder if he was a robot like Mercy.

"Hello, Alfred. It's nice to see you." She said, as he opened the door for us. "Why thank you!"

"Siobhan, it is so nice to see you. I see you have brought –"

"Nuala, my name is Nuala." I responded, smiling. "It is so nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.

"Please, call me Bruce." He smiled. "This is Dick, my son."

Damn, that man is fine. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a tight T-shirt. Hmmm…I saw the muscles through his shirt, I do love muscles. He was wearing shades indoors. Probably think he is too good for me. Hmp. I can change that.

"Hello…Dick." I smiled at him.

"Siobhan, let's go to the Dining room and let's Dick take…Nuala out around the city for a bit Alfred is just getting dinner set." Mr. Wayne suggested

"What a good idea!" She smiled, "I'll see you soon Nuala, don't get into any trouble now."

"Do I ever?" I rolled my eyes, letting them drift over Dick again.

took my mother to another room, the dining room and we were left in the hall.

"Well, I guess let's go."

"Sure."

We walked out to his garage and I saw the sickest looking bike. It was jet black and one of the latest models.

"Damn, nice."

"You like Motorcycles?"

"Of course."

"He got on, giving me a spear helmet.

"Thanks, love." I flirted, cocking my head the side as I leaned into the nap of his neck, my hands clasped around his waist.

"No problem."

I felt the purr of the engine as he put into gear. A small jolt and we were off.

I watched as we got closer to the inner city. Bored of this silence…and the lack of flirting I deiced it was time for some fun.

I breathed warm air on his neck, enjoying as his hair started to stand on end.

I pressed my lips firmly on his neck, right were his pulse is and started to suck at the same time my hands moved lower until I felt the cold metal of his belt clasp, I smiled, a simple belt buckle, he is making this too easy. I moved lower and felt a very nice budge trying to get through. He is so innocent.

"Do you want me to go on?" I whispered in his ear.

I began to rub the length of him that was beginning to take shape. My other hand quickly undid the buckle. I put my hand inside his pants and boxes. He trims just how I like my mean, not bare but not untamed. I grasped his throbbing cock and began to tease him, slowly moving my hand up and down.

"Nuala…" He moaned, the motorcycle came to a stop. I looked around, not knowing where I was. I wasn't paying attention to the road…I was busy.

He got up and picked me to an empty dark alley.

"I never would have thought a man like you would do it in public." I smirked, pushing him against the wall.

I unzipped his pants better and pulled them down, crouching on the ground. I felt his eyes on me through these stupid shades.

I moved up, letting my breasts touch him slightly.

"Why don't we take those off. You might not be able to see and trust me you want to see this." I reached for his shades to feel his hand grasp my wrist.

I was shocked at his reflexes but annoyed that he wouldn't let me take them off.

"What are you doing?" Now angry, I shoved myself right against, his cock still hard, I began to grind myself against it, causing him to lose focus for a second. I grabbed the shades and smirked in trumpet.

"Much better." I looked to see his eyes, steel grey, so very sexy.

I placed the glasses in between my breasts and I crouched down. He was very pleasing, long thick and smooth.

I licked the tips, tasting him first. Hmmm…salty.

I saw as he began to thrust forward for me. I reached to take him in my mouth when something vibrated in his pocket.

He groaned but reached for his phone. Instead of ignoring it like I presumed he took the call!

I smiled, I love playing this game. I wonder if he can hold in his moans. Let's find out.

**Dick's POV**

Shit. I picked up my vibrating phone, ready to hang up when I saw the ID as Superboy.

"yes?" I sucked in my breathe and looked down. She was kissing my cock around the base, her tongue slid up the shaft.

"Nightwing, are you ok?" I snapped out of it, trying to ignore the girl on her knees in front of me.

"Yes, fine…what IS it?"

"Another teen has been taken, we are sure of it. Jaime's friend, Tye, a runaway like all the others."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be there soon, bye"

"Wait –"

I'm sorry, I had to hang up. I looked down to see her smile up at me.

"Who was that?"

"No one." I took her head and pushed it against my cock. I was to feel her lips against me.

She opened her mouth and moved with me as I felt her tongue wrap around my cock. She has done with before…no one else has this…skill, not even Zatanna or Rocket.

"urgg." I moaned out, thrusting into her month, coming hard. I felt her swallow, sucking me dry. This has been the first time I came so fast.

"Did you like that?" She leaned into me, placing my now flaccid cock into my boxers and pants, rebuckling the belt. She rubbed herself against me.

"Yes." Was all I could say.

She took my arm and checked the time.

"O, poo. We don't have the time for you to return the favor, maybe next time." She handed me my helmet and was already straddling the cycle.

"well?" she asked, getting her helmet on. "You wouldn't want me to leave you behind, now, would you?"

I got in front of her and she leaned into me. Her arms wrapped around my waist once more, I felt her tongue lick my neck once again.

She laughed, "You might want to hide this hickey before we go to the Dining room."

I blushed, forgetting all about it.

She began to tenderly kiss it on the way back; she also made a few more.

Lilith is a very interesting girl; I would love to get to know her better.

**Done with the first chapter!**

**I hope you like this story. There are going to many of these scenes, it's a very sexual story just so you will be warned for future chapters.**

**Please review and tell me about it!**

**Thank you**


	2. Night Out

**Takes place at the same time Lilith…or Nuala is having her fun with Dick.**

**Thanks for following:**

**Stronger123**

**Rocketfire1999**

**Thank You:**

**Stronger123: Here it is, I hope you like it!**

**Siobhan's POV**

The gates opened for us and there was Alfred like always waiting for us, he is such a dear.

"Hello, Alfred. It's nice to see you." I said, as he opened the door for us. "Why thank you!"

Bruce was there waiting with Dick at the door.

"Siobhan, it is so nice to see you. I see you have brought –"

"Nuala, my name is Nuala." Lilith responded, smiling. "It is so nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.

O, my daughter is taking the name she was originally given! She must be warming up to me, I'm so glad. I'm quiet surprise she used to though.

"Please, call me Bruce." He smiled. "This is Dick, my son."

I saw her give Dick the look down. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hello…Dick." She smiled, pausing when she said his name.

"Siobhan, let's go to the Dining room and let's Dick take…Nuala out around the city for a bit Alfred is just getting dinner set." Bruce suggested

"What a good idea!" I smiled, "I'll see you soon Nuala, don't get into any trouble now."

"Do I ever?" Lilith rolled my eyes, letting them drift over Dick again.

Bruce, being the gentleman he is hooked my arm into his as we made our way to the dining room. Haaa, if only I met him before Lex.

I turned to see my daughter and his son go the other way, she seemed happy, they both were walking in silence.

"it's very nice to meet you. I could have sworn though that Nuala's name was Lilith." Bruce chuckled.

"It is. I told her what I named her, not what…Lex named her." I said, my eyes narrowed.

"She seemed to like it."

"Yes, she does. I am so glad." I smile up at him and then looked as serious as I could, knowing well that I am not a serious person. "I'm worried."

"What about?"

Bruce led me to a side sitting room and we were sitting on the couch together.

"It's just…her file…I know I shouldn't be talking about this but she is just so troubled. I don't know if I can help her the way I wish too. What if she is already too deep."

"Siobhan, everything will be fine. You are a wonderful person who makes everyone happy. She will learn to love you."

"I just hope so."

"Come now, don't look so down. I've never seen you like this and I would hate to see you like this now."

"O Bruce." I signed, my head went down. "What if I'm not fit to be a mother."

"You are." He said firmly, getting up and taking my hands to the ballroom.

He grabbed a remote and Celtic music began to play.

"Bruce." I said, giggling.

"Siobhan" he smiled and took my hand as we began to dance to the music. I felt as ease once more as I set my head rest against his chest, his beating heart plays with the music.

**Lex's POV**

"Yes, everything is set. Lilith is at Gothem City with O'Malley." I told him, I was sitting quietly at my desk with Mercy at my side. I looked back at her and couldn't help but think how much _she_, O'Malley looked like her last. I did have her made to look like O'Malley but I think I might regret that choice.

" can pick her whenever you want. She is probably out now, getting drunk." I listened to their reply.

"Of course, I don't care, just because she is my daughter means nothing to me." I rolled my eyes. I want this call to be finished, I have a meeting to go to.

"If she dies, she dies, I do not care." I signed, motioned for Mercy to get the car ready.

"Yes, yes. I know but she is no asset to us unless this happens. I want the best for us. I –"

He cut me off.

"I know she will come back to me. If she lives she will be too emotionally hurt and scared to do anything else. I have to go, just get it done. Good Bye"

I hanged up curtly and pocketed my phone, I wouldn't think Aliens would care so much about my relationship with my daughter, I guess I was wrong.

Mercy was there waiting for me, my coat in her hand.

**Lilith's POV**

"So, how was the ride?" My mother asked us as we sat down for dinner. It was a roast with some horseradish sauce to go with it. The sides were steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Traditional soda bread was lead on the table with warm butter.

"o, it was wonderful. Right Dick?" I asked him

"Yes. It was nice."

"His friend called him so we had to pull over."

"O, who was it?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Conner. "

"O, another boy I can meet." I smiled, hmmm…maybe as good looking as him.

"He lives in Happy Harbor."

"O." I pouted. "How do you know these people?"

"I have a lot friends who know friends."

"So do I." I answered back. Leaning my elbow on the table, taking a sip of water.

"So, Nuala, what would you like to be when you grow up?" Mr. Wayne asked

"I don't know. I was thinking of…martial art specialist or a weapon designer since the weapons they make nowadays are not as exact as they could be."

"O?" Mr. Wayne looked surprise

"Yes."

"I didn't know your Father approved of you using weapons."

"He doesn't. That's why I want to." I smirked, my mother looked surprise but said nothing.

I finished my plate and looked at Dick, he also has finished.

"Mother, can I have a tour of this amazing house?"

"Sure, if it is fine with Bruce."

"of course, Dick would you mind showing her around?"

"Not at all." He got up, gesturing me to do the same.

"So, what would you like to see?" he asked,

"Your room." I said, tip toeing to whisper it in his ears.

"Sure thing." I smiled at him.

We walked up the stairs in silence. I saw many doors leading to different hallways and different places. I would like to have sex in all of them with Dick.

We stop double doors. The doors were heavy carved maple wood with antique brass knobs.

"Wow." I said, his room was very clean and neat. A bed at the side, freshly made. He had a large flat screen TV in front of it and a desk to the side. There were a couple of book cases scattered around and desk closest to the window.

I walked over to the bed and laid down on it, bring him with me.

"You like?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"I love."

I kissed him, rolling over to be on top. Straddling, I took his top off, enjoying the defined muscles and sexy V that appeared.

"Very nice." I commented

"Thank You."

He reached for my top, which I helped take it off.

We heated made-out for a while, our hands roamed the others body, enjoying the silence. I was about to take off his pants when I heard footsteps. He seemed to hear it as well because we both rearrange ourselves.

"This is my room."

"O, how nice." I said, reaching for one last kiss which he happily gave into.

"You have some many books."

"Yes many, I like to read."

"What else do you like to do?"

"Nuala, it's time to go. Did you enjoy your time?" My mother asked through the door.

"yes, much so. I would love to come back." I said, smiling at Dick.

"Let's go. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." I answered, letting myself out.

"Good Bye." I said one last time.

"It was nice meeting you." Mr. Wayne responded.

"You too."

I got into the car and watched as their mansion drifting from view.

"So, how was it?" My Mother asked

**Dick's POV**

"What is she like?" Bruce asked, watching as the car got smaller and smaller before heading in.

"She is…different."

"You seemed flush when you came back, why?"

Old Batty, he never misses a beat.

"She is a very sexual person."

"I could tell. Did she…"

"Yes."

"Why does she go by Nuala?" I asked, wondering if Ms. O'Malley told him anything. They were very good friends even before we knew her daughter was Lilith.

"I don't know. I asked but Siobhan has no idea. She hopes it is because she wants a new beginning."

"Interesting." I started to walk to walk downstairs to the entrance of the Bat Cave. I have to go to Mt. Justice to talk to Superboy.

I reached into my pocket for my cell.

"O, Dick, remember to be focus." Bruce reminded me, heading up to his study.

"Of course."

"Hello. Superboy" I called, "yes. I am coming right away, almost there."

I suited up and got ready in the boom tube.

**B01, Nightwing.**

"Hey, sorry I am late. I had a dinner to attend that I couldn't get out of."

"But this is important!" Blue Beetle replied, "This is my friend, Tye!"

"I know Blue but this dinner helped me with my mission."

"The girl? Lilith. I know her."

"What?" I said in illusion with Superboy.

"Si. Tye knew her." Blue explained, crossing his arms. "Tye always talked about her to me when he came back from Breaks with his father in Metropolis."

"What do you know?"

"She likes to have fun, likes to drink, high class party girl. Tye seemed to really like her. They usually kept in contact throughout the year until they could get together."

"Hmm. Interesting, thank you for telling me. What happened to…Tye?"

"I got a call from him tonight, he was leaving for Houston and I followed him to the train station. No one bought a ticket and there was no sign of him. I went looking for him yesterday, thinking Maurice, his mother's boyfriend might have taken him, no such luck so I finally told Superboy to tell you but you were too busy." Blue said.

"We will see what we can do but you have not had any luck with the other abducted teens." I said, rubbing my temples, "for now, let's get some rest."

**Lilith's POV**

_Yo, Tye, whats up? No good morning text today, what is up with that?! Don't worry I aint that mad but when we see each other you better make it up to me. Love you lil Chief ^.~_

I looked up from my phone for a minute. It was really strange for Tye not to text me. We always text each other. Whatever, probably found some new girl, not like I care.

"Do you like Dick?"

"Wow. Where this coming from?" I asked, turning to my mother, who was in the kitchen watering her plants.

"Well, I just thought, he is a very attractive young man and you are a beautiful young women."

"Nothing is going on." I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading up. Please don't bother me, just getting some stuff done."

"Ok dear. Just one last question. Why did you introduce yourself as Nuala?'

I knew this was coming up, to be honest I don't really know why, spur of the moment really. I just didn't want to be Lilith.

"No reason, just liked the name more. But if you could, change it so I'm Nuala O'Malley on my Gothem transcripts would be awesome."

"I can see about that." Mother said from below. "Good Night."

"Night'

I ran upstairs, getting a light worn jack and looked out my window. This used to be an old apartment so there were the old outside fire escapes, perfect.

I quickly maneuvered around the bars and hopped down. Let's see, what is there to do in Gothem.

I started on my path to a party of a club. The streets were not like Metropolis, neat orderly square and rectangle plots but twists and turns and weird blocks, this sucks. I kept walking, hoping to find a club on my own.

Taking out my phone, there was no response from Tye, what an ass. I quickly searched Clubs in Gothem and found a chill place called Bat's Cave and thought it was good enough for me. I might even find a guy to hook up when I'm there. It was also the closet place from her and my feet were killing me.

I arrived, I was sadly disappointed by the appearance. No line, which means it's a sucky place, only one bouncer at the steel door. It didn't even have a freak'n sign or any lights.

"hey." I said, walking up to the bouncer.

"ID please."

"Here you go!" I said, handing it to him.

My name is Lily Lord, 21 old girl who loves to have fun! I got this nice ID from a guy I know back home. I have to go ask for a new one, but this one saying I'm Nuala O'Malley. That name is starting to rub on me.

"You're clean. Welcome to the Bat's Cave." He said dully and opened the door.

Damn. It was freak'n pitch black in this joint. Before I could turn around the door closed. I instantly freaked. Sweating a man poked me and put something in my hand, whispering in my ear "Night Vision Goggles."

I quickly put them on and enjoyed the view of the place.

This place is pretty nice. There were girls in cages that looked like bats and real bats were flying around. I saw a nice bar and a double decked dance floor. A lounge was all around it, domed chairs and private booths, gives this place an exclusive appeal. Not bad for my first night out.

"Excuse me?"

"O, sorry." I moved out of the way. I started my way to the bar, reaching into my pocket and I pulled a wad of bills.

"Hey, can I have a Bloody Mary please?" I asked kindly, leaning against the leather bar stool turning to the dance floor.

I was sadly disappointed. I didn't see any attractive guys, but yet again after seeing Dick, no one looks that attractive.

"Here you go, lil lady." He turned to me, bringing me my drink and took my money. This place is expensive.

I took a sip, enjoying the taste of tomato juice. Yum.

"Enjoying your time Little one?" I heard some whisper into my ear and came face to face with a lady. She had bushy black hair and was wearing a tight kimono like dress. I couldn't really tell because of the goggles but she looked Asian to me. On her arm was a very attractive man, he had gorgeous red hair and I could tell he was very fit.

"Hello there handsome. Want to have a good time?" I asked, brushing my arm against the man but he only stiffened. "I guess not."

"Don't feel bad girlie, this is my husband."

"Opps, my bad then." I responded, taking another drink. "I didn't get your names."

"Jade. You?"

"Lily." I responded confidently.

"Funny, I swear your name is Lilith, Lilith Luthor."

"Did Daddy send you to check up on me?" I asked, angered that my father would have people follow me.

"No. But we used to work for your Father."

"Sorry Hun but I don't think my father would ever hire you."

"Why is that?" She asked, leaning against the bar, gesturing for the bartender to get her a drink.

"You don't look his type. If you don't know yet, Father likes to sleep around."

"and how do you know what?" said her husband

"I didn't get your name either."

"Roy."

"Roy…nice name, because I hear it." I answered "you could probably work for Father, he likes guys with muscles, that is the only thing we have in common."

"Hmp." Was all I got from him, he took the glass given to him by his wife and pour it all down.

"So, Lilith, I have to ask, do you know anything about your Father?"

"Ummm, yea. He is the CEO of Lexcorps."

"That's it." She asked, sipping on her drink.

"Yup. I don't get into Father's business. I rather not. It's dull stuff."

"Hmmm, you have no idea."

"Do tell." I asked, tapping the bartender to get me another Bloody Mary.

"Have you ever heard of the Light."

"Sure thing, Justice League be blaming everything on them. Gordon hates it."

"Your Father is one of the founding members of the Light."

"You funny." I laughed, taking her drink from her. "I don't think you need any more of this." I took the shot and placed it on the bar.

She gave the weirdest smile "Just think about it."

She nodded toward Roy and they got up and left.

"Bye Bye Handsome!" I yelled out, grabbing my new Bloody Mary. I laughed and finished the drink quickly, tipping the guy and left.

I don't know if Mother is the motherly type to check up on me. I checked my clock, only been out for 2 hours. Not bad.

I checked my phone for any texts from Tye. Nope. Stupid boy.

_Hey Babe. Need you to do me a favor, make me a new ID card. I wanna change my name to Nuala O'Malley if you don't mind. Txt me back, love you_

I sent it to my usual supplier.

I began to head home, the drinks haven't kicked in, I didn't have a lot to begin with so I probably won't have a hangover.

The Light, my Father. So very unlikely, Father would never do anything to ruin his reputation.

"Hey!" I yelled, as a hand reached and grab me. "Fuck you!" I kneed the assalan and ran, bumping into another man, who grabbed my by my wrists.

"Let me go." I screamed. Scared now. I tried to fight him off, kicking his chest only to feel hard metal contact with my shoes.

"What the…" I wondered out loud.

"Quiet…Meat."

**O, poo, Lilith just got taken by the Reach, she doesn't know it yet though.**

**That was quick, very quick. Sorry for the quickness.**

**But anyways….review for new chapter.**

**^.^**


	3. Numb like Nothing

**Lilith has been taken from the Reach, Siobhan, her mother is worried sick! I think I might have to add this is an OC x Lex / Bruce story too. I just thought of that now!**

**Siobhan's POV**

It was awfully quiet up there. I just assumed she would have blasting music on and be making a racket. I am so glad she is not like that. She probably is asleep which is understandable. Lilith did have a long day in the Limo. I shake my head every time I think about the wealth Lex has. He did end up doing very well.

I'm happy for him.

I walked up to her room. The lights were off, she must be asleep. I lightly open the door to whisper good night.

Bang, the bed was still made, no wrinkles, I look over around the room, no, no this cannot be happening.

"Lilith!" I called, quickly, ready to cry. "Lilith, please!" I begged, running to her window, she must have used the old fire escape.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number by heart. He picked up on the first ring.

"Yes Siobhan." Came his calm voice.

"She is gone, Lilith is gone." I cried, falling to the floor.

"Everything will be fine, just get yourself off the ground."

"Lex, she's our daughter!" I cried, getting up and yelling at him. "How can you not care!"

"She does this all the time, Siobhan. I told you."

"I just thought…"

"it was because me?" He paused. "Siobhan, pick yourself up. She will be back soon enough."

"Lex, please. I'm worried. I know you don't care for me anymore but please, please don't hang up. You know her better than I, I just need…"

I heard a sign. "Siobhan. I told you to get an abortion."

"I just couldn't." I snapped, "I know you don't love her but I do. Please…"

"Fine." He said, "Tell me your troubles."

"Just like the good old days." I said to myself

"Yes, like the good old days." He responded.

"What was she like as a kid?" I asked, I wanted to know everything about her.

"She was a lot like you. A happy go child that enjoyed playing and meeting new people."

"What changed?" I had to ask

"I don't know." Lex answered, he was never good with emotions.

"Why did you lie to her about me?" I asked, sitting down

"I wanted to make myself in a better light. I'm sorry."

"Lex. I'm sorry for everything."

"I am too." Lex replied, "Good Bye."

"wait" I said but he already hanged up.

I felt bad, I know I shouldn't but I miss him, I miss Lex and I always will. Huh, this is so confusing.

I decided I needed to talk to Bruce, he always make me feel better.

"Hello?"

"It's me Siobhan."

"Is everything all right?"

I signed, "My daughter, she is gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just called Lex…he said it is common but…"

"Don't worry, she will come back."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Can I...can you…come over?"

"Of course." Bruce responded, "Siobhan, everything will be fine."

"I know, I know." I said shaking my head, my brunette waves moved slightly.

"I'll pick you up around seven if that is ok with you."

"Of course." I responded, looking at the clock. It was six thirty now.

"I'll see you then." I heard the quick click the phone went dead.

I sat there looking out into the darkness thinking what I did wrong. I regret leaving her with _him_. She was such a happy baby, never gave me any trouble. She slept when I slept and almost never woke me up. She was greedy for love and was the best cuddlier. How Lilith would fit into my arms, her bright eyes looking up at me as she tried to reach for a lock of my hair.

My hair was short back then. I grew it out for her so that one day she can pull it with ease.

I felt myself look out of the window, waiting for Alfred to come with the Limo to take me too Bruce's mansion.

Bruce, I met him at a splendid party at the Museum of National History in downtown Gothem. It was hosted to all the Donors that gave a certain amount. It was held as a memorial for the curator that was killed when a sociopath broke in and killed him, taking the Sword of Beowulf. It's been a year since that has happened but the rumor was the museum just needed more money and thought this would be a great way to earn some. He was brought to justice the same night which pleased many people.

I remembered it quiet well…

_I just got back from Ireland and was on the quest to regain custody of Nuala.I was just thinking about her and what a wonderful life we will have together once we see each other. I haven't called Lex yet. I was too..scared, worried that he would move and take my child away from me._

_This was my first public outing since I left and I wanted to make a good impression. It was a very formal banquet and I felt right in place. Around me where many men dressed in their finest tuxedoes with beautiful ladies on their side. I felt out of place coming alone. I used to bring Lex to these types of things when we were dating but that's ancient history. My long wavy hair was kept in a bun that was based on the nap of my neck. I was wearing a sparkling navy blue dress, strapless with a heart neckline. It was floor length with a slight trail. My earrings dangled as I turned my head ever so slightly. Diamonds dropped from a small silver chain. I was wearing a pair of long white gloves with diamond bangles and my estate ring, the O'Malley crest surrounded by diamonds._

_I started to drift back to Metroplis, hoping to get a ticket to go over and talk to Lex. He hasn't responded to any calls or emails about Nuala and I'm worried that he left her at foster care. I just need to see him again, get Nuala and go._

"_Hello, Miss?"_

"_O'Malley." I said, my thoughts interrupted as I look over to the man. I recognized him instantly, his face is everywhere around Gothem._

"_Mr. Wayne, what a pleasure to meet you." I said, nodding, I couldn't help but fret over my appearance, hoping everything was in place._

"_Indeed. Do I get the pleasure of knowing your first name?" He asked, gesturing for some drinks to be brought to us._

"_Siobhan." I replied, the name was common back at home but I have yet to meet another Siobhan around here in the US._

"_What a beautiful name." He commented, handing me the drink. It was a glass of champagne with a piece of strawberry floating on it._

"_Thank you." I responded, taking it from him._

"_How are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Fine, fine. It is a lovely museum. I used to go here all the time as a kid." I smiled_

"_Yes, your family has been great sponsors of many of the arts including this museum."_

"_Please, let's not talk about my family." I huffed, "The O'Malley name sometimes haunts me."_

"_I can hardly see why," He responded. "Your family has never been in bad press."_

"_I know, it makes the paparazzi hungry to find something to make us look bad. We are all on our toes because of it. If they knew…" I turned, I said too much. "I have to go, excuse me." _

"_Wait, please if I said anything wrong, I'm terribly sorry." He reached for my arm, turning me to face him._

"_I'm sorry also. This is my first outing, I'm quiet new to the public eye."_

"_I can understand."_

"_How?" I asked, "You have always been in the public eye, everything from being Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelor to rumors of being Batman." _

"_But by always being in it, it is like the same as never being in it."_

"_I don't understand." _

"_I will tell you later."_

"_Later?"_

"_If I see you again."_

"_You are leaving?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel down. I finally had someone to talk too._

"_No, not yet." He smiled, "Let's go and walk around the garden."_

"_Sure." _

_We talked about everything under the sun in the pass hours we spent there. I learned so much about him and he learned stuff about me I never shared with someone. At the end of the night we became fast friends and we have been that way ever since._

I heard Alfred beep as I looked out the window and saw him waiting. I run out to greet him.

**Lilith's POV: The next day**

I woke up in pain as memories were resurfacing to me. Urgg…I remember someone grabbing me and calling me meat. I've been called many things but not meat before. Interesting.

My eyes blurry from the headache I could make faint crackling sounds around me, a blue blur got closer and closer as he began to push…buttons? The next thing I knew I felt my body getting colder and colder as the temperature dropped.

"S-s-s-st-stop, p-please." I whispered as I felt myself leave my conscious.

I thought I was going to freeze to death when all of sudden it got so hot.

"NO PLEASE!" I yelled, trying to struggle only to feel the bars tighten around me as they began to glow with heat. "NO, STOP PLEASE!" I cried. "STOP!"

I felt my skin pealing and blister, the smell of burnt flesh and hair kept me conscious. I wish this would just end. I wish I could just melt against the walls and disappear into nothing.

I closed my eyes, wishing the pain away, wishing so hard that the pain really did stop. I kept on thinking about it, hoping it will never end this numb like feeling.

I heard the soft sounds of buttons being pushed and the crackling sound of their voices.

I opened my eyes and everything was so much clearer, I looked around and felt myself move easily out of the capsule. I turned my head to the glass of another capsule. A boy my age was in one. I saw my reflection in the glass and had to do a double take.

I was black, like black, my skin, my hair, my eyes, nothing more than a 3D shadow. I had no eyes, no face, no clothes. Just the outline of my body in black. I freaked and tripped over myself, falling forward into the capsule but felt no impact.

It was the weirdest feeling, it was like I flattened and took the shape of the capsule, I felt its shape, the lines and bolts. I pulled myself, seeing my reflection in yet another capsule. I became a shadow, a real moving shadow. My head reached out and I felt nothing as I became 3D once again. I moved to the new reflection and put my arm on the glass only to see it flatten and bend to the glass.

Pulling back I heard footsteps in the distance and got scared. What was I going to do? I hurried back into my own capsule, forgetting I was nothing more than a shadow, winced at the impact that never came. I moved around the capsule until I was exactly where I was before this has all happened. I didn't know what to do to change myself back so I just stood as still as I could. I closed my eyes but then remembered they couldn't see my eyes.

I saw an alien, it had green skin and a yellow mask covering it face. It's eyes were yellow and seemed surprise as it looked at me.

It snapped out of it and quickly brought out a phone, the only thing I recognized.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor." Her voice called into it. It was a she alien, since her voice reminded of a lady.

"Yes, your daughter survived." She paused, "Yes, I will tell you about her meta-gene now.

She went over to me and started to press buttons on a keyboard. It worried me as the capsule began to scan me with green light, beeping as it went over me a few times before stopping.

" , are you still there?" She asked, turning around to a bigger screen with weird writing on it.

"Your daughter can become a shadow of some sorts. It is weird and hard to explain since there has been nothing like it that I know of and doesn't mirror any of the justice leagues powers. The best I can say is a shadow. She can become a shadow, a space of no light. It says here that she can blend into any solid or liquid mass, she cannot feel…interesting…it seems like Lilith can stretch her shadow and control other stuff by their own shadows. She can also turn the shadows into a solid mass but it must always be connected to her own. That is all I was able to get. Good bye."

I listened and looked down at her own shadow. I can control her through it. Is it worth a chance. Even if I did control it, what would I be able to do. I need her to leave so I can hopefully leave unnoticed. I need to get help from someone, something but I look over to another person. What would happen to them?

I had to stay, to find out more…to learn what is going on around here then maybe I can be of help. That alien didn't know I could move around, she just know I _can _which gives me the upper hand. I can also practice my skills a little bit more while I wait.

I watch as she brought another person, I didn't get to see the face and couldn't understand her since she went back to speaking in crackles.

I went back to the thoughts of my father. He gets the worst dad award for sure. I can't believe it; he is working with these aliens! I always knew I was a burden, I brought it on myself but I never thought he would do this…But why? Why would he do this to me? I hate him, I truly hate him.

I know exactly what I am going to do when I get out of here. Hunt him down.

They placed the last two capsules next to each other as I watch her press different buttons on a keyboard, as she hocked each of the capsules up and then I heard it and could almost feel myself shiver. The screams of them shook me as they begged and pleaded like I did moments before.

"STOP PLEASE!" I heard a male voice, a familiar male voice. Tye.

Tye, that's why he hasn't been able to message me back, he was here, Tye was here. I can't let this happen to him. I just can't.

She left, leaving them in the painful state. I had very little time to move and I quickly blended into the walls of the stuff around me until I got to them, I felt myself getting closer to Tye as I slipped inn through his own capsule, I would have felt his uneven breathe as I saw the metal heat up around him. The sweat on his face began to form and then as quickly as it came the temperature changed so quickly, I saw the sweat become ice and I couldn't stop it from happening over and over again watching as the two extremes rotate causing him pain. I reached out to him, still surprised as my hand became 3D as I blended into his face, I felt the angles of his face, the smoothness of his skin. I never felt so intimate with someone before. I felt him calm down at my presence. He leaned into my hand but never opened his eyes. I moved forward, more into him, feeling ever part of him as he became numb like me to the temperature around us.

I will do this every moment I can while training my own abilities in secret.

I enveloped him in my shadow protecting him from what is bound to come when I had to go back to my own capsule.

**Lex Luthor's POV**

I just got off the phone with Scientist.

I was pleased with the results. I let out a great sign of relief. The hardest part is over now. Lilith is alive and she will no longer have to go through their trials. Hopefully, she will be given back to me once they get more knowledge on her weird meta-gene. I am excited to see what damage she can do to the Justice League.

I dialed the number I knew by heart to tell her the news. I don't understand why I still remember her number, I want to believe it is because she has called so many times in the pass but I know that is not the reason why.

"Lex?" I heard her worried and tired voice.

"Did you not get any sleep last night?" I asked, feigning concern.

"Lex? Please, did you get any news on her?" She pleaded; I heard a slight sob escape.

"Now, now Siobhan, it hasn't even been a full 24 hours since she left." I remembered her

"Lex, then why call me?" she asked

"I wanted to hear your voice." I responded smoothly, "I miss you."

"I'm not stupid Lex." She said harshly "I am not longer that person who you can take money from. After sixteen years I've thought about you and our pass and what our future holds…I cannot be with you. If you have any news on _my_ daughter, tell me until then do not call this number." She said curtly, hanging up.

I leaned against my chair and closed my eyes. Siobhan was never this difficult before, I wonder why. I turned to my computer and search Siobhan O'Malley. I never done this and I told myself I never would but I must try to understand what has happened these pass years if I want to woe her back.

The first article spiked my interest.

_O'Malley and Wayne: The Power Couple_

_ Bruce Wayne: The Most Eligible Bachelor and the founder of Wayne Enterprises have been seen with Siobhan O'Malley. That's right readers, an O'Malley has come back to little old Gotham City after a long absence from the public eye. Miss O'Malley went back to Ireland to settle some business affairs from what we were able to gather. Mr. Wayne and Miss O'Malley have been seen throughout Gotham on each other's arm. Enjoying the city life that Gotham has to offer, they have been seen at many parties and banquets together. _

_Everyone is wondering what is going on between them, we all want to know and here are their responses._

"_It is too soon to see what will happen. Right now I and Miss O'Malley are just enjoying each other's company." Mr. Wayne said on the subject_

_Miss O'Malley has a similar comment. "Bruce and I? Together?" *She laughs* "I believe it is too early for that right now, we are just good friends."_

_What does "Good Friends" means? And "Enjoying each other's company", what are they enjoying?_

I turned the computer off in frustration after seeing a few of these Bruce and Siobhan articles. So she has moved on, I looked over to Mercy. Have I moved on?

**Done with the third chapter!**

**No one reviewed he second **** very disappointed but O well..I can't force you.**

**I just watched The Hunt and I LOVED IT! OMGOMGOMG**

**Talk to me?**

**Review?**

**Anything!**


	4. Author's Note - Rant

Hi! I'm sorry for the Author's Note, to be honest when I'm reading a story and there are random Author's Notes throughout the story, I find it bothersome. I still read it though XD

I am writing/ranting on behalf of ChooseJoy, an amazing author that writes one of my favorite stories, "Home". (It is a Walking Dead, Darl Dixon/OC love story, rated M) She probably doesn't know I exist and she doesn't know I'm writing this.

She wrote an Author's Note on Home telling her readers that she had recently found out that another author has been stealing scenes from her story.

I don't know why but I'M JUST SO FREAK'N PISSED OFF, LIKE WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT! LIKE….URGGGGGG

I know what's it like for people to steal ideas, and lines (well, not on fanfiction, hell, no one would steal my stuff XD)and it totally sucks.

What totally sucks is that I've been reading the story that ChooseJoy's work has been in. That also pisses me off. 3 I was tricked!

So yea…this is more of a rant….sorry

Well, anyways, please PLEASE, if you notice any similarities in stories you read please compare and tell the authors!

O, I also made this forum, Against Copy&Paste. You can guess what it is about.

myforums/magical-origami/3646854

I know that when the person copied work from me and I tried to reason with her and tell her to either give me credit or get rid of it, she ignored me until I started to tell other people. I'M NOT SAYING FLAME THEM. I tried reporting this person and it didn't work until other people started reporting as well. Also, being under pressure can make someone change something a lot quicker.

Please join, you don't have to review.


End file.
